In powder coating systems, powder coating material is commonly transferred from a bulk supply or supply hopper to a feed hopper, and then a pump is used to convey the powder from the feed hopper to one or more application devices, such as, for example, a spray gun. A feed hopper is commonly a fluidized hopper which fluidizes the powder coating material before it is pumped to a spray gun or application device. For some powder coating applications, a very fine powder coating material must be used to achieve the desired surface finish or other coating property. While there are various applications in which powder coating equipment suitable for fine powders are useful, one example is a powder coating system for the inside coating of small diameter tube shaped containers.